Fox and Krystal: A Romantic Journey
by XXauthorXX
Summary: Fox must show his fillings for Krystal as the whole group vacations for Slippy's wedding. But will she receive them and will they overcome the obstacles in the way. Will his partying past and her traumatic experiences get in the way? lemon
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Hey Slip thanks for inviting us on this vacation," I thanked my good friend as we drove to the airport.

"We'll its not any old vacation its me and Amanda's wedding!" My friend excitedly answered.

Wow this is the life just cruising to the airport with my old friend in my brand new Corolla. The palm trees zoomed by as we speed down the road towards Corneria City airport. General Pepper had generously given us free tickets to the newly renovated Zoness resort. Not that we needed a plane, but a free two weeks at a resort was nice.

"Who else is coming with us," I asked, it had been a year since the Aparoid invasion and I hadn't seen my friends since then.

"We'll let's see," he paused scratching his head,"ugh me, you, and Amanda, obviously. And Falco, Katt, Peppy and Lucy but they'll be late, Wolf... Panther"

At the mention of Panther I growled. I hated that guy so much. He was so annoying and he always flirted with Krystal. Wait is Krystal coming!

"And um anybody else," I nervously asked hoping he would say Krystal's name.

"Oh yea, Krystal," he responded, my mood instantly improved. "Why Fox are you still into her, I still wonder why you never made a move?" he asked practically reading my mind.

"Well yea kinda," I replied as my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"We're here," I said staring at the huge silver building with Corneria City Airport in big red letters at the top.

"We should be at gate seven, do you have your ticket?" he asked.

"Yea when does our plane leave," I scanned the paper, "crap! It leaves in ten minutes!" I shouted.

We sped down the terminal with our bags flapping around. I avoided multiple people and almost ran into a baby carriage. I quickly flashed my VIP badge to the security and thanked General Pepper for giving me one. We arrived at the terminal with two minutes to spare and I bent over while breathing heavily. I looked up and saw everybody, Falco looking hungover and wearing a Hawaiian t shirt and talking to Wolf who was wearing a black muscle shirt. Amanda was chatting with Katt and they both looked cute wearing matching t shirts that said Besties.

"Oh hi honey!" Amanda yelled to Slippy who went over and pecked her on the cheek.  
I scanned the rest of the waiting area and there she was, Krystal. She looked stunning wearing jean shorts and a low cut t shirt. She still looked in great shape and was wearing a pair of purple sunglasses on her head. My body heated up as I angrily saw who she was chatting with Panther, that slime ball was wearing a wife beater and had sunglasses on. What a douchebag. Krystal then noticed me and wave for me to come over. I quickly walked over and was shocked as she sprinted at me and gave me a hug.

"Fox its so great to see you," she said as my lungs were about to burst as she squeezed me tighter.

"Krystal," I wheezed, "can you loosen up?"

"Oh sorry Fox I just haven't seen you in so long, what's up?" she asked beaming.

"Well I just do some missions for the Cornerain army and fix Airwings and stuff, what's up with you?" I questioned, hoping she wouldn't think my new job was lame.

"That's great, I miss flying sometimes. Right now I'm a model for Cornerian Beauty magazine," she grinned.

I could see why, her body was extremely toned. Her blue fur looked as beautiful as ever. Her turquoise eyes sparkled just like I remembered. And she definitely still had her figure. Wow I can't wait to see that in a bikini. Stop it, I told myself, you're her friend don't think of her like that, be a gentleman.

I was snapped out of my daydream as I heard Panther cough and say, "good to see you Fox."

"Great to see you too," I snapped back sarcastically as we glared at each other.

"Anyways, Krystal that's so cool, you look great," I quickly said to get away from an awkward showdown with Panther.

She giggled, "really you think so," and I suddenly turned red.

Oh crap I thought, she can read people's minds she knew what I was thinking. No she doesn't there are tons of people here she wouldn't be able to tell. Still you have to be careful Fox she can do that stuff.

"So...ugh do you um want to sit by me on the plane?" I asked wanted to divert her attention away from my thoughts.

"Actually she is going to be sitting by me," butted in Panther, "isn't that right Krystal?"

I stared daggers at him as he smirked knowing he had pissed me off. What a jerk he can't jut steal her like that.

"Actually..." interrupted a drunk Falco, "she's coming with me."

"Shut up you idiot," Wolf growled shoving him. "It's time to board so you guys get your stuff.

Krystal reached down and picked up her purse. My eyes almost bulged out of my head, her butt looked great in those jean shorts. Shut up you perv, I yelled at myself. She can hear that.

Apparently she hadn't as she got up and nervously looked at Panther and said, "I'm sorry, I'm going to sit by Fox."

His face immediately dropped looking defeated and his body slumped. I felt like dancing and rubbing it in his face that she had chose me over him. Unexpectedly Krystal grabbed my hand in hers. My body heat instantly heated up. Does she like me, I was always afraid she didn't , even after all these years.

She giggled then asked, "haven't you ever held a girl's hand before?"

Not one as pretty as you I thought, no that's to cheesy.

"Nope, you're my first," I replied sarcastically with a sheepish grin.

"Well," she declared in a mock teacher voice, "first you have to hold their hand too"

I gripped her hand and pretended to stutter, "is...is this good."

"Nope, sorry you fail," she giggled and then let go off my hand and skipped away to the airplane entrance.

"Hey wait not fair!" I yelled at her, I heard Panther scowl behind me.

I reached our seats and she was already sitting at the window seat.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to lock you up for taking the best seat away from a VIP" I growled imitating General Pepper's voice.

"I'm a VIP too, so early bird gets the worm," she replied.

I started tickling her and as she started busting out laughing I asked, "not so tough now huh?"  
"Fox, Fox stop it," she gleefully giggled as I relented and sat down.

Wow her giggle is so cute I thought as I buckled my seat belt. I could listen to it all day. I wonder if she has feelings for me?

"Wow I'm so excited," she exclaimed, "do you realize it's been a year since I flew with my favorite co pilot.

Come on Fox, just do it, say how you feel. But what if she rejects me, what if she likes Panther more. No Fox Mccloud she likes you, so just say it.

"Ugh Krystal, I have something to tell you," I stammered.

"Yea, what is it Fox?" she asked.

"Welll I just want you to know I..." suddenly I looked behind me and saw Falco trip and fall towards me holding a glass of vodka. It splashed all over me and I stood up dripping wet.

"You drunk idiot!" I yelled at him, "what the heck man, really?"

He drunkenly shuffled back to his seat. As I went to the bathroom to change. Luckily I had brought a back up set of clothes. I got back to my seat and saw Krystal groggily looking up at me.

"I'm going to take a nap, okay?" she asked fighting to stay awake.

"Sure, here's a pillow for you, ugh Krystal, Krystal?" I asked as she had immediately fallen asleep on my lap.

Never mind the pillow, my lap will apparently do just fine. She continued to sleep as I stroked her fur. Wow she is just so beautiful, she looks so cute when she sleeps. No wonder I still have feelings. Why would she ever chose me though. Because Fox, I told myself, you saved her, you fought with her, you were her closest teammate. And don't forget about that night.

It was the morning before we reached the Aparoid home world and it was three o'clock. I was busy frightfully dreaming as I had plenty of nerves. I woke up when I noticed my door was open. I looked around and noticed Krystal laying down next to me.

"Hey what are you doing here," I asked.

"Fox I just needed someone to comfort me, to care for me. It's just I'm scared." She tearfully said.

"No, Krystal you're fine, everything will be alright, you're safe with me," I whispered trying to sooth her.

"But what if we fail, what if we don't win, then everything is gone, everything, she replied staring at me with her sparkling turquoise eyes watery with tears.

"We won't fail, we're Star Fox, and if we can't win then no one can," I reassured her as I wiped the tears away from her face.

"I already lost everything once Fox I don't want to do it again," she sobbed.

"Hey!" I lifted her chin up. "You're Krystal, ace pilot, you can beat anything. And anyways I'll protect you, I always will," I stated, kissing her forehead, hoping I would be able to fulfill that promise.

"Promise Fox?" she asked, I nodded. "Thank you then, thank you for everything," she kissed my cheek and then snuggled into my chest.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night I just stared at the most precious thing in the whole world. And I knew she was mine and no one would touch her.

I flashed back to the present and thought, whatever happened to that. After we won I guess we had the celebration and then split. Falco wanted to go lone wolf, Slippy needed more time with Amanda and Krystal wanted something new. There was no more need for us, so I got stuck as the forgotten veteran in the army.

She woke up and stared at me, "what's up, you look funny?"

"Oh just remembering the good old days," I blissfully remarked.

I could hear the landing gear coming down as we touched down. I heard Falco drunkenly cheer along with Wolf jamming rock music. Amanda and Slippy were all over each other and both Katt and Panther were flirting with other tourists. This was going to be a long, crazy... I glanced at Krystal, and hopefully romantic wedding.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

Chapter 2: A Day at the Beach

As we exited the plane we all agreed that we needed some rest. We were staying at the Zoness Inn, which was the only five star hotel on the planet. I was sadly rooming with Falco, because no one else would. Wolf and Panther were next to us. Slippy and Krystal were by themselves as Peppy and Lucy would be coming late. The room across from us was being occupied by the most annoying set of friends in the world Amanda and Katt. But none of that mattered all I wanted was sleep.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and the boogers that had crystallized over night flew off. I dragged my body to the bathroom not noticing an unconscious body laying in the middle of the room. I tripped over it and cursed as my knee went straight into the wall.

"What the hell man!" I yelled at Falco's wrecked body.

"Ugh," was all he grunted as he looked terrible with alcohol all over his shirt and his face lying in vomit.

I heaved him onto the bed and threw him a clean shirt and a napkin. "Hey try and look presentable we're going to the beach," I shouted at him as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

I stared at my reflection in the shower, I didn't look too good either. Shit, Krystal going to see my like this and I need to make a good impression. Because today I commanded myself, you're going to tell her how you feel. No you're not, I argued back, you think you are good enough for an angel like that. I mean Panther has a better shot than you.

"You're right," I admitted to my reflection.

No, you were the one that saved her from Andross. You let her join her team, you promised to protect her, and you will ask her out today.

"Okay, I think I will," I declared excitedly. Now all I needed to do was take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, and looking halfway decent I exited my room with a wasted Falco leaning on me. I supported him as we marched down to the lobby and I waved down a taxi as we left the hotel.

"Where to sir?" he asked.

"Kiwanau Beach," I responded as Falco muttered to himself.

"That will be twenty dollars and seven whoa," he gasped as he turned around and looked at me, recognizing my face. "Why, you're...you're, Fox McCloud!"

"That would be me," I answered blushing and grinning from ear to eat that someone thought I was so famous.

"Where's your mechanical frog and the old rabbit, oh and I almost forgot your pretty blue girlfriend," he asked cheerfully.

"We'll they're already at the beach and um...Krystal isn't exactly my girlfriend," I explained, wishing that it was true.

The taxi driver turned around, pink with shame for embarrassing me and drove forward.

We arrived after a fifteen minute drive that was painfully and awkwardly silent. The scenery was beautiful as we passed sun kissed beaches and large volcanoes. When we finally arrived I tried to pay the driver but he insisted it was on the house. I thanked him gratefully and dragged Falco over to our friends.

Slippy and Amanda were a little farther off taking a romantic walk. Meanwhile Katt was tanning in a tight one piece that really showed off her curves. Wolf and Panther were tossing Frisbee with purple and black board shorts. I was wearing a brown pair of swim trunks and Falco was still wearing pajamas as I threw his limp body next to Katt. Sand sprayed up as he thudded onto the sand.

Katt shrieked and stood up, brushing the sand off her, " Fox you are such an ass!" she shrieked before stomping away to a changing room.

I heard a giggle as Katt angrily marched away to clean off and I immediately knew who it was. I turned around and saw Krystal in a bright lilac bikini. I almost started salivating as I drooled over her gorgeous figure. I was looking forward to this sight and it did not disappoint in the least. Her fur was freshly brushed and shined as the sun reflected off it. Her legs seemed to go on forever and her rack looked great. The best part was her ass that was being hugged by the tight bathing suit.

"Ugh Fox, earth to Fox," whistled Falco as he snapped his fingers in front of my face awaking me from my daydream. "You stare at her any longer and she'll be a museum exhibit.

"Shut up!" I growled at him slapping his arm as Krystal laughed at our fighting.

"Sorry about that," I apologized guiltily flushed with shame.

"It's okay Fox," she responded, "you don't look too bad yourself," I blushed at her remark.

"Now...you're it!" she yelled as she tapped me and then sprinted away.

"Hey no fair," I pretended to complain as I chased after her.

I grinned as I realized she noticed I tried to stay in shape too. That gym membership was totally worth it now. I reached out and grabbed her as she shrieked and began laughing. I grasped her closer and closer and relished in the feeling of my body pressed against hers.

"You're my prisoner now," I laughed evilly with a chuckle as my hands started getting higher and higher on her chest. She stopped laughing,"you will do whatever I say," I proclaimed imitating Andross' voice, suddenly she shoved me away from her. She turned around and stared at me with fear and then ran away kicking up sand behind her.

What just happened I asked myself. Everything was going great, she complimented me, we were flirting and then it just collapsed. Was it me getting greedier and greedier with touching her, maybe it was something you said. Yea you idiot he whole family died, way to go.

I slouched back over to our spot and collapse onto a towel. I dozed of as thoughts of confusion swirled in my head. I awoke when Wolf started shaking me.

"What," I groaned, obviously not in a good mood.

"You want to play volleyball with me and Panther?" he asked threateningly.

"Sure but I don't have a partner," I said, leaning up on the towel.

"I'll be your partner," I heard Krystal's voice say behind me, I turned around and saw her standing looking like she had just cried.

"Okay, but you guys will probably lose," Wolf challenged confidently.

"Yea right Star Fox will crush you guys anytime," I spat back, hoping Krystal would cheer up.

"Yea Star Wolf is just a bunch of wannabes," she yelled back, grinning and wiping her eyes, hopefully cheering up.

"Well let your play do the talking," Wolf said back as we walked to the court.

The game started off slowly as Krystal was still moody and Panther and Wolf were obviously pretty good. After another lost point I spat the sand out of my mouth and marched over to Krystal.

"Hey how about we switch positions, I'll set and you spike," I asked hoping it would help.

She nodded and from then on we dominated. I think my reason to be placed on this earth was to set for her. I laughed as she sent it screeching into the sand as the other two hopelessly dived for it. We soon drew a crowd that cheered as me and Krystal tied it up.

"Okay" I told her, "one more and we win, slam it straight into Panther's face," I commanded.

"You two aren't talking about me, probably my sexy face," Panther jeered from across the net, man I hate that guy.

"Not after this play," I laughed as Wolf served the ball, I quickly set it and Krystal leaped up to hit it. I could not help but stare as her breasts jiggled and I chuckled as I saw Panther's frightened face as Krystal drilled the ball into it.

I ran over and hugged her as we celebrated our victory. The crowd began chanting Star Fox, Star Fox! I grabbed her and threw her up in the air. I caught her and noticed my hand was right on her amazing ass I sheepishly grinned and she leapt out of my arms and for the second time sprinted away.

I caught up to her at the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful as sapphire waves crashed against the rocks but that didn't matter right now. She was weeping into her hands as I sat down next to her and drew her close.

"What's wrong Krys?" I asked seriously.

"It's not you Fox it's just, I'm fine...I'm fine," she stated clearly wiping away her tears.

"You know I would never, ever mean to hurt you," I whispered lifting up her chin and staring straight into her beautiful eyes.

She whimpered and then cleared her throat, "thanks, I'm just tired, that's all," she said seemingly reassuring herself.

"Hey how about I make it up by taking you to dinner?" I asked hoping with all my soul she would say yes.

"Like as friends, right?" she asked curiously and my heart immediately plummeted.

You knew she never liked you she was just leading you on I regretfully told myself. It was just never meant to be.

"Yea as friends," I mumbled half heartedly, until I noticed her face drop. "Unless you want it to be more?" I uneasily asked.

"Maybe just maybe," she answered grinning and then she pecked me on the lips.

I immediately became inflamed with lust, I was on fire. Finally she was mine, it was finally happening. I smashed my lips into hers and ran my finger through her luscious fur. She quickly met my kiss and I opened my mouth as I explored hers with my tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance and I drew her closer to me. I felt her clutching my back as I clutched hers. My hand began roving downward aggressively as my passion consumed me. I reached to squeeze her juicy cheeks. When I felt her draw away from the kiss.

"Fox, Fox just hold on, just slow down," and she slowly backed away before running back down the cliff.

Fuck, you idiot stop being so aggressive you've changed since your flight school years. You will never be a sex crazed player that gets wasted every night. You're not like Falco anymore, you're mature and you should treat he with respect. But now what?


End file.
